Naru
by Lunarisia
Summary: This is the Thai version of Cinderella, but I made it into a Naru/Sasu story. I suck at summaries so just read the story. It's actually better than how I put it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but there might be a few changes or new stuff so I will take credit for that.**

**A/N: This story is based on the Thai version of Cinderella. (In my opinion, I think the Thai version is the best out of all of them. Because it has just the perfect mixture of drama, sorrow and pain.) Anyways, this story is different from the original stories. How? Because in the Thai version there was no Ball because the prince was already engaged to be married. Don't get discouraged though, I'll try and make it one of the best stories ever. Even without a Ball. Also, this story is going to take place in the earlier days in Japan. Please remember to review! I'll try and update every chance I get. ^-^**

**~~~Chapter one~~~**

"Is there anyone who would like to buy some eggs?" ten year old Naru Namikaze called out as she and her mother, Kushina, sat at their place at the market. Kushina smiled at her daughter and wiped away the little sweat that was on her daughter's face.

"I am sorry you have to come with me everyday my darling." Naru shook her head and held her mother's hand, "It does not matter mother. As long as I can help you, I am happy to come here everyday."

"You two are selling eggs?" a villager asked kneeling down examining the basket.

"Yes sir." Naru smiled. Kushina just watched as her daughter did her job. _'I am sorry my sweet Naru. … I am so sorry.'_

"Mother." Naru said snapping Kushina out of thought, "Is it alright if I go walking around for a bit?"

"Of course sweetheart. Just don't go too far."

"Yes mother." Naru smiled. She gave her mother a hug before walking away.

**(A/N: For this story, Konoha is surrounded my water. So to get around sometimes people have to use boats.)**

Looking at the river she was walking along she stopped as she saw a boat floating across the stream. It was no ordinary boat, it was the boat of royalty. Everyone around was on the ground, bowing to the young prince. Naru just stood and watched. Just then, a person accidentally bumped into her and caused her to fall into the river since she was so close to the edge.

"Help!" Naru cried as she tried to desperately stay afloat. The prince saw this and ordered for his servants to go help.

"But young prince-"

"Are you going against my orders?"

"No sir." the servants said before one of them jumped in. Helping the girl's head out of the water, the servant helped the girl back onto the ledge. Getting up himself he made sure the girl was okay before going back to the prince.

"Naru!" a close friend of her mother rushed over to her side and held Naru's face in her hands, "Are you alright?"

Coughing uncontrollably, Naru managed to nod her head in response. The woman turned to the prince and bowed her head respectively, "Thank you Young Prince." The prince smiled and turned back around.

"Come on." the woman said helping Naru up, "Let me take you back to your mother." with that they left for the market place again.

"Naru!" Kushina ran over to the two of them and knelt down in front of her daughter, "What in the world happened to you?"

"She fell in the river, Kushina." the other answered. Naru slowly nodded her head as she shivered lightly.

"Thank you for helping her Ichigo."

"I am not the one you should be thanking Kushina. If you want to thank someone then it should be the young prince. If it wasn't for him then who knows what would have happened to her." Ichigo said truthfully.

Kushina placed her hands together, "Thank you Young Prince. May you live in happiness for years to come." she turned to Naru and pulled her into a hug.

"You are freezing." Kushina said, rubbing Naru's arm, "Come. We should get you home."

**At the royal palace ….**

"How is the little girl from this afternoon?" the young prince asked his two servants as he walked to his side of the Estate.

"The little girl is just fine my lord."

"Good." he stopped and so did the other two, "Tomorrow, I want someone to go back to the village and find out who she is."

"Yes sir. … but, … how many of us do you want to go?"

The raven turned to the both of them and gave them a look, "Just one. What do you want to take a whole army with you for? Also, when you or whoever goes, make sure that you disguise yourselves as common villagers." with that he continued walking.

"Hello Sasuke." his older brother greeted when he entered his bedroom.

"Aniki? … what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked with a small smile.

"Nothing." Itachi answered, "I hope you don't mind me waiting in your room."

"It's fine." Sasuke said and sat next to his brother, who was sitting by the big window sill.

"Did you enjoy today's boat ride?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. I like going out and seeing all different kinds of things. I only wish that we could help the villages out more."

"I heard you saved a young girl this afternoon."

"You did?" Sasuke asked confused, "Word does travel fast. Well, I was not the one who saved her but Kakashi did."

"On your order though, right?"

Sasuke nodded his head. Itachi smirked and ruffled his younger brother's hair, earning a pout and groan.

Itachi and Sasuke looked a like but the only difference is between the ages. Sasuke is 11 while Itachi is 21.

**Back at Konoha …**

"Naru!" another blonde haired girl rushed over to Naru and her mother as they got home, "You are finally back! We can play now right?"

"Ino …" Naru looked at her mother who just smiled then looked back at her, "If me and my mother do not finish our chores then father and your mother will get angry."

"Then … I will help you two. It is my house too right?"

"I do not think-"

"Please big sister!" Ino smiled, holding Naru's hands in hers, "I really want to help you."

"Sure. … Why not." Naru smiled. Ino cheered and pulled Naru towards the kitchen. Kushina smiled and followed soon afterwards. Ino and Naru looked exactly the same, they could be twins but they are nothing like that. They have the same father but different mothers. Naru's mother was Kushina, Ino's mother was Kushini.

"Naru," Kushina stopped her daughter as they reached the kitchen, "You two can start getting things ready for dinner. I will help too after I fill the barrels with water."

"Yes mother." Naru smiled. Since their house was built next to a river Kushina didn't really needed to go far so she could still keep track of the two.

"I will start making the rice." Ino insisted. Naru stopped her.

"I can do that little sister." Naru smiled, "You can start gathering the ingredients for tonight's dinner."

"But I-"

"You said you wanted to help did you not?"

"But if I don't learn how to cook then how will I ever learn?" Ino pouted. Naru smiled and patted her head.

"How about I teach you then?"

"Really?" Ino smiled.

The other nodded, "Let's gather the ingredients together then."

"Yes!" Ino cheered.

**An Hour Later …**

"You must be tired Kushini, … I should not have asked you to come with me." Minato said as he and his second wife got off the boat.

"I was the one who insisted on coming along." Kushini smiled, clinging onto her husband's arm, "Besides, if I did not come along then I think you would not have caught as much fish as you did today."

"True." Minato smiled. Kissing the top of her head.

Just as they got to the front of the house Kushini stopped and gasped. "What is it dear?" Minato asked.

"Who asked my precious Ino to cut firewood?" she shrieked.

"No one told me to do it mother." Ino said, hearing her mother, "I want to do it myself. It will be good for me."

"Aw~. My precious daughter." Kushini rushed over to her daughter, "Why would you help those heartless people with their chores? Give me those." she carefully took the small handheld axe and piece of log from Ino's hands before tossing it to the side. After examining her daughter's hands she turned to Minato.

"Minato, look at your daughter. She is so young and so tiny. What if she injures herself doing this. I bet your first wife, Kushina, put her up to this."

Minato got angry. "Kushina!" he yelled as he walked into the house, "Kushina! Where the hell are you!"

"Here I am." Kushina said rushing to her husband, "Yes?"

"Did you force my daughter to chop firewood?" Minato asked angrily.

"No, I never forced her to do anything." Kushina said shaking her head. Naru ran from the kitchen and was at her mother's side.

"Little sister and I just wanted to help mother, father." Naru explained holding onto her mother's arm. Minato looked at her in disgust.

"Listen. If you want to help your mother then that is fine. But, if I ever see you or your mother using my daughter then you two will surely regret it."

"That is enough Minato." Kushini smiled innocently, "Let's just go and rest upstairs."

"Come my daughter." Minato said to Ino. The young blonde walked to her father's side and the three of them went upstairs. Kushina turned to Kushina and Naru before following.

"Make sure you and your daughter finished cooking our food. Bring it up when it whenever it is." with that she rushed upstairs. Naru just watched as her father disappeared up the flights of stairs.

"Mother. … Father is here with us, … but why do I miss him so much?" tears fell from her azure eyes.

"I miss him too Naru. … I miss him too."

**After dinner ….**

Kushini made sure that no one followed or recognize her as she made her way through the village. Making to her destination she knocked on the door of the couple she was meeting. The door creaked opened and an old couple came out.

"Oh, what a surprise! Kushini, you are actually here." the old lady greeted happily.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Kusanji." Kushini smiled.

"Come in. Come in." they both said and they all disappeared into the house.

Settling down Kushini got straight down to business. "Here is the money." she said handing them two separate pouches of money, "Each of you get one."

After fighting over who gets to hold the money Kushini spoke up again. "And this one," handing another pouch of money to the old lady, "is for Ms. Nagi. Mare sure that she gets this and tell her thank you."

"Yes ma'am." they both smiled.

"Also, tell her that I will come visit her later whenever I have time."

"So tell me Kushini," the old lady said scooting closer to her, "After that witch cast that spell on your husband, has he loved you like you wanted?"

"It has been even more that I have wanted. Whatever Ms. Nagi did, did the trick. Minato loves me more than his first wife. If it was not for the spell then I would be at home forced to help that stupid Kushina at home with chores and he would love her more than me."

"Aside from that." the old man spoke up, "I heard villagers talking about your husband hiding all of his most prized possessions somewhere around the land. Have he shown it to you yet?"

"No. … but now that you mention it, Minato does like to go out at night for something but I have no idea what for."

"Yes! That's it! He must be hiding that treasure." the two couple exclaimed.

Back at the house, Naru was sitting on the little platform that was built over the river. She and her mother just finished everything and it was time for them to get some actual rest. Leaning her small frame against the small wooden pillar she couldn't help but think about before.

_**Flashback**_

"Little sister and I just wanted to help mother, father." Naru explained holding onto her mother's arm. Minato looked at her in disgust.

"Listen. If you want to help your mother then that is fine. But, if I ever see you or your mother using my daughter then you two will surely regret it."

_**End of Flashback**_

'_Father, … am I not your daughter?'_ Naru thought as tears silently fell from her eyes. _'Aside from our voices, personality, and clothing I look exactly like Ino. … So why are you so cold and heartless to me and mother? … You were fine before you married Ino's mother. I miss you father. I miss you so much.'_

"Naru." hearing her mother call to her, Naru quickly wiped away the tears and got back inside.

"You called me?" Naru asked as she sat next to her mother on their shared bed. Kushina smiled and placed a hand over her daughter's head.

"Why are you sitting out there on all by yourself? Is there something you want to talk about?" Naru shook her head and forced a smile on her face.

"I was just sitting there to pass the time mother. … It was nothing. Honest." Naru lied. Kushina knew she was lying but decided not to push it. She laid the young blonde's head on her lap and sighed.

"It is getting late, you should get your sleep Naru."

"Good night mother." Naru whispered before sleep slowly took her.

"Good night my daughter." Kushina smiled sadly.

_**Ms. Nagi's house ….**_

"I wanted to thank you personally for your help Ms Nagi." Kushini smiled and bowed respectively to the witch. The other laughed and smiled evilly, "You are very welcome. Just remember, don't let your husband drink holy water or go to a shrine. If you do, then my spell that I cast on him will vanish as if it was never there."

"I have not let him anywhere near a shrine so we should have nothing to worry about." Kushini smiled confidently.

"Don't be so cocky!" the witch shouted, causing the other to get a little frighten.

**The next morning …**

"Kushina!" Minato shouted through the house.

"Coming!" the red haired woman rushed to her husband's side," Yes?"

"You are coming with me to go fishing."

"But Kushini usually goes-""Are you talking back to me!"

"No." Kushina replied.

"Then get ready and go."

"We are not going to eat fir-?"

"Eat. Is that all you can talk about?"

"No, … I was just worried that you might be-"

"Well I am not. Just pack us lunch and head to the boat." Minato said before walking out the door.

"Mother." Naru walked beside her mother, " Is something wrong?"

"No. Your father just wanted me to go fishing with him today all of a sudden."

"Oh." Naru nodded her head.

"Naru." Kushina knelt down to her daughter's height and held her hand, "I will not be home, so you're going to have to finish the chores before you do anything. Take good care of yourself when I am not here. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother." Naru smiled, "Don't worry about me." with that Kushina packed Minato and herself a bento of food before heading out the door.

Right when Naru turned back around from sending her mother Ino was in front of her. "Let us go play big sister!"

"But-"

"Come on. Mother has not woken up yet so it will be alright."

"My mother already told me that I have to finish everything before I go play. Sorry Ino." Naru said trying to walk past the other but Ino refused.

"No. Then why don't I go help you. That way it will get finished faster."

"Your mother will scold me again Ino." Naru said holding her little sister's hand, "I promise I will play with you after everything, alright?"

"Fine." Ino pouted. Naru smiled and went to do her chores.

After doing everything else, washing the steps were the last thing to do. She was just getting to the last step when she heard Ino coming downstairs.

"Big sister!" right then, her feet slipped and she fell down the stairs.

"Ino!" Naru rushed over to the younger blonde, "Ino, I did not mean to do that. Forgive me."

"Big sister." Ino sobbed, "Y-you … you purposely did this to me. … Mother! … mother! Please help me! Mother!"

"What's wrong?" Kushini appeared at the top of the steps, "Ino!" she rushed downstairs and was by her daughter's side in an instant.

"What happened my precious Ino?"

"Little sister fell down the stairs." Naru answered. Kushini turned to Naru, "You! You pushed her."

"No." Naru shook her head, "Ino was coming downstairs and fell on her own."

"You little-!" Kushini stood up and pulled Naru up by her hair, "You are the oldest and you dare do this to the youngest!" she slapped Naru and pulled Naru up again just to slap her.

"Please stop!" Naru cried but only to get slapped even harder. Grabbing the switch from the other room, Kushini rushed back and started beating the blonde with it.

"This should teach you!" she said with every hit. When she thought it was enough she grabbed Naru by the hair and pushed her to the kitchen.

"Go get dinner ready before your father gets home! Fill the two barrels of water full of water again too and I better not hear a peep from you either!"

Naru cried as her whole body was aching with pain. Slowly walking to the kitchen she started cooking. Cooking while she continued crying. What she didn't know was that some of the villagers saw her crying from the opening of the kitchen to the river. Most of the villagers were heart broken not to mention angry at the fact that the most kindhearted girl in the village could end up in a family like that. They were going to do something about it and that was for sure.

**A few hours later …**

"I can not believe that I could not get even one fish! Why are you such bad luck!" Minato said irritably as the two of them walked into the house. Just as they did they heard a loud crash in the kitchen and rushed in to find Kushini hitting Naru.

"Naru!" Kushina pulled the other woman off of her daughter and got beside her, "Naru! What happened?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Minato asked, concerned for his wife.

"Your daughter," Kushini pointed at Naru, "I asked her to cook dinner for you because I knew you would be hungry but then she went out to play and left the rice on the fire and … the pot burnt."

"What?" Minato examined the burnt pot and smashed it to the ground. "How the hell am I supposed to eat this?" as the two couple were busy scolding and beating the two mother and daughter, they did not notice two villagers walking into their house, holding a vile of holy water.

"What should we do?" one whispered to the other.

"Let's just do our job." with that they crept into another part of the house. The room where they kept the drinking water. "Open that up." the leader of the two ordered. As soon as he did the other took a dipper that hung on the wall and drank some of the cold water. The leader smacked him on the head.

"I told you to open that up, not drink it you dimwit!" he hissed. Opening the vile he poured the entire content into the barrel.

"Give me that." he snatched the dipper from the other and stirred the water before hanging it back up and signaling for them to go.

**The head villager's house …**

"We did it Head Villager." the two exclaimed when they reached the house.

"Good." the old man sighed, "I just hope that it will work."

"How did you know that you needed to give Minato holy water?" Ichigo asked. She and half the village was there.

"Because, I was chasing my little grand kids when I came across Kushini talking with the Witch." he answered. Everyone gasped.

"So that woman did cast a spell on Minato. No wonder he changed so suddenly after marrying her. He was so kindhearted and loved his daughter so much." a villager sighed.

"All we can do now, is hope the holy water is enough. If not, then I know for sure that Kushini will know to never let any of us into their house again. Nor near it. This is a one chance that we get, let us hope it worked."

**Back at the house …..**

Naru flinched and bit her bottom lip as her mother placed medicine over the wounds that were inflicted upon her.

"Does it hurt? Sorry Naru."

"I … I am alright mother." Naru whimpered.

Kushina was going to continue when Ino limped into the room.

"Mother and father wants their food now." she said smugly.

"Alright." Kushina said and they both went to se the table. Kushina had already re-cooked the rice and other things.

As Minato, Kushini and her daughter ate, Naru and her mother sat by and watched. They were not allowed to eat until they were finished eating. All of a sudden, Minato threw his plate and spoon on the ground.

"Why is it so spicy?" he hissed.

"Naru, go get your father some water." Kushina whispered and Naru hesitantly left.

"You, Kushina, you dare poison Minato with a lot of pepper so he couldn't eat it and you could take it for you and your daughter to eat, huh?"

Kushina shook her head, "I could never do something like that. I only put two small peppers in."

"Two small peppers?" Minato stood up and grabbed her by the hair, "Does this look like two peppers to you?" he held her face close to the hot food.

"Mother!" Naru set the cup down and pried her father's hands away from her mother, "Please father, please let mother go."

"Here father." Ino smiled, handing him the cup that Naru had placed down, "I got you some water."

"Look at this." Minato pointed, "My daughter loves and cares about me this much. What about you two? You two can't compare to them at all. Therefore, you two should get punished for trying to poison me. Go get me my switch!" with that he grabbed the cup and started drinking the water.

"Move out of the way Naru."

"No mother. I want to stay with you."

"I said get out of the way now." Kushina cried.

"Here." Kushini smirked, handing him the stick. Putting the cup on the table, he took the stick and held it up in the air.

"Father!" Naru got in front of her mother and got on her knees, "Please, don't hit my mother."

"Get out of the way." Minato ordered.

"No, please. If you want to hit then hit me not my mother." Naru begged. Tears streaming down her face.

"You won't move huh? … You won't …" Minato was about to strike but a small jolt of pain coursed through his head and the stick fell out of his hands.

"Hit them Minato. Beat them to a bloody pulp." Kushini rooted. Minato shook his head and looked down at the two crying mother and daughter.

"W-what is going on? … Naru," he went to his daughter's side, "Why are you crying my daughter? … what is going on here?"

"You were about to beat them." Kushini answered, "They tried to poison you with pepper."

"What? Kushina would never do something like that. She is a kindhearted person. Maybe it was you."

"Minato." Kushina gasped.

"Father!" Ino whined.

"You too! Keep spoiling her that's why your daughter is like this."

"Minato." Kushini stood up, "What in the world did you eat? … It was you wasn't it?" she rushed over to Kushina and started pulling on her hair.

"You did something to my husband, didn't you?"

"Enough!" Minato pushed the other away.

"Mother." Naru cried, hugging her mother tightly.

"You, … Minato. You hate me this much?"

"Yes!" Minato shouted, "Why are you picking a fight with Kushina. She's sitting here and doing nothing to you."

"No! this can't be! Father! You hate me! You hate mother! Just because of them two!"

"Ino-" Minato started.

"I will not agree to this! I will not agree to this! I will not agree to this!" Ino repeated.

"Stop it Ino!" Minato shouted. Causing her to do exactly that.

**Ms. Nagi's house …..**

"Didn't I already told you that you have to keep your husband away from holy water!" the witch shouted. Kushini sobbed, "I don't know what happened. There could not have been anyone who could know about this."

"Maybe Kushina found out." said Mr. Kusanji.

"Will he go back to normal?" Kushini asked.

"If the holy water is not strong enough then it should wear off soon. From now on, make sure that there is no one who can get close to your house. Nor in it. Don't be so cocky either."

"Yes ma'am."

**Meanwhile …..**

Naru and her mother was sitting on the bed upstairs when they are usually on the bottom floor. Naru just stared at her father as he sat beside them.

"Naru. My daughter, why are you staring at father like that?" Minato smiled, placed a hand over the blonde's head.

"Because I can not be sure, whether this is a dream or not. I'm just afraid that when father goes to sleep and wake up tomorrow that everything will go back to the way it was before."

"This is not a dream Naru." Minato smiled, "I promise that from now on, I will protect you and your mother. I will love you two until the end of my life."

"If you are dreaming, then so am I." Kushina smiled at her daughter.

"So am I." Minato agreed, "How about this? Us three, will lay down like this." as he is saying this they are doing just that.

"We will hold each other's hands, so when we wake up we will know that this is not a dream, but for real." Naru was sleeping in between her parents. Holding their hands tightly.

"Does that sound good, Naru?"

"Yes." Naru smiled.

"Good, then let us sleep." with that Naru fell into a deep slumber. She just wished in her heart that it would stay like that. Even after she woke up.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Please review and I will update as soon as possible. Since I don't have internet access right now, I can't really udate over the summer but I will try every chance I get. Thank you for reading, please bear with me until the end, kay? ^-^! **


End file.
